A known multilayer electronic component is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-66829 (Patent Document 1). FIGS. 8A and 8B are plan views of respective ceramic green sheets 202a and 202b used in the multilayer electronic component.
In the multilayer electronic component described in Patent Document 1, the ceramic green sheet 202a illustrated in FIG. 8A and the ceramic green sheet 202b illustrated in FIG. 8B are alternately stacked. The ceramic green sheets 202a and 202b are respectively provided with coil conductors 204a and 204b. The coil conductors 204a and 204b have a length of one turn and have end portions 206a and 208a and 206b and 208b. The ceramic green sheets 202a and 202b are alternately stacked. The end portion 206a is connected to the end portion 206b of a coil conductor 204b, which is provided on the upper side in the stacking direction, through a via hole conductor. The end portion 208a is connected to the end portion 208b of a coil conductor 204b, which is provided on the lower side in the stacking direction, through a via hole conductor. In this way, a coil is formed that is composed of a plurality of coil conductors 204a and 204b. 
There is a problem with the multilayer electronic component described in Patent Document 1 in that it is difficult to obtain a large inductance value. In more detail, in the multilayer electronic component, the coil conductors 204a and 204b each have a length of one turn. Consequently, in order to connect the coil conductors 204a and 204b to one another without causing a short circuit, it is necessary to position the end portions 208a and 208b so as to be inside a rectangular region E1 enclosed by the coil conductors 204a and 204b. 
However, if the end portions 208a and 208b are positioned inside the region E1, a region E2, which is enclosed by the coil conductors 204a and 204b, is formed inside the region E1. Lines of magnetic flux cancel each other out in this region E2. Therefore, the region E2 hinders obtaining of a large inductance value in the multilayer electronic component.
Methods of solving this problem, for example, include shifting the end portion 208b in the direction of the arrow “a,” as shown in FIG. 8B. As a result the area of the region E2 is reduced and consequently the inductance value is increased.